Mission PAW 3
by pressurized
Summary: Marshall arrives at the Barkingburg castle to hangout with Sweetie. During that time, Greg takes them both for a walk. But after Marshall ends up in trouble, Sweetie takes action. Will they help the clumsy pup before it's too late?


**A/N: Hi, folks. Here's the next story in chronological order, this one being a Mission PAW story and a reunion. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **MISSION PAW: PUPS SAVE MARSHALL**

* * *

It was morning in Barkingburg and Marshall was on his way to the castle to hangout with Sweetie and her father. Upon arrival, he transformed his truck into a pup-house and approached the castle doors. Once he entered the castle, he was met by Greg.

"Hi, Marshall. Glad you came for a visit. Sweetie is waiting in her room." He said.

"Thanks, Mr. Greg. Let's go see Sweetie." Marshall replied as he made his way up the stairs. Despite tripping and crashing into a wall upon reaching the top of the stairs, the two made it to Sweetie's room, where she just got out of her gear and uniform.

"Hey, Sweetie, we have a guest." Greg pointed out. Sweetie turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Marshall. Glad you came." Sweetie replied, wagging her tail.

"This is actually the first time I get to visit you." Marshall pointed out, wagging his tail.

"I can tell that you're excited. Now, does anyone have anything to do?"

Sweetie's question left Marshall thinking, but not for long as Greg thought of something.

"How about the three of us go for a walk?" He asked.

Marshall and Sweetie nodded. "Good. Let's go, we can have some play time, just the three of us."

With that said, Marshall, Greg and Sweetie went outside the castle.

* * *

Greg, Sweetie and Marshall went to the forest and walked for about 15 minutes until they reached the bottom of the mountain. They were unaware that there was a deep cave nearby. Soon they were in a playing mood, chasing each other, hide-and-seek and much more. But Marshall wasn't looking where he was going, tripped on rock and fell face-first in the grass. He shook himself off, got up and continued playing. No one noticed, but when he fell, Marshall's collar snapped and fell off his neck. Another 10 minutes later, Greg had Sweetie pinned on her back as he tickled her as payback for what she did when they first met.

"Ahahahahahhahahahahahahaha! D-Dad! Hahahahahhahahaha! That tihihihihihihickles! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!" Sweetie exclaimed through laughter. As soon as they stopped playing, Marshall walked backward, intending to jump at the royal pup and tickle her. But he didn't realize where he was going until it was too late. His back paws slipped and he fell into a cave, screaming all the way. Sweetie and Greg heard Marshall's screaming and ran to the cave entrance.

"MARSHALL!" They both screamed. After a minute, it was silence.

"Marshall, are you alright?!" Greg called out. No response.

"Sweetie, something must've happened to Marshall, we need to do something." Greg pointed out.

Sweetie then tapped the pup-tag with her paw. Normally, she would call Ryder because she has that option now, but as she tapped it, it was constantly blinking. A few minutes later, her vehicle arrived, which was actually her own roadster that she upgraded when she became a PAW Patrol member.

"Sweetie, how did you do that?" Greg asked in confusion.

"Ever since I became a PAW Patrol member, I've been upgrading my vehicle by programming it to arrive to where I activate my pup-tag signal and even more." Sweetie explained as she jumped inside and geared up before jumping back out.

"Now, dad, this is going to be tricky. We're going to call Ryder and inform him of this situation. Then, I'll need to get permission to drop down into the cave and find Marshall. I'll be really deep inside so once I'm down there, I won't be able to communicate. Once Ryder and the rest arrive, you lead them here and let Ryder do the rest." Sweetie instructed.

"Sweetie, don't do it. I don't want to lose you." Greg exclaimed.

"Dad, trust me. I know I can do this. But first, let's call Ryder."

Greg wanted to refuse his daughter's decision, but Marshall was his daughter's friend and he knew she is determined to do it. He sighed.

"Okay. As much as it pains me to say it, good luck."

"Don't wish me luck just yet. We still need to call Ryder." Sweetie pointed out as she took off her pup-tag and tapped it to call Ryder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryder was in the control room, getting bombarded by Emily's licks.

"Hehehehe! Emily, cut it out! Hehehehehe!" He giggled. Ever since the rescue involving Frostbite and the bear, Ryder proceeded to plan everything and today, he announced to the white terrier that she's the new PAW Patrol forest ranger. Afterwards, Emily was so happy that she tacked the boy to the ground and began licking him. She soon stopped, jumped off and looked at Ryder while wagging her tail.

"Thanks, Ryder. I can't believe that I'm now in the PAW Patrol! I'm so going to make it up to you!" She exclaimed as she ran into the elevator and went down just as the pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here." He answered.

" _Hey, Ryder it's me and dad."_ Sweetie said on the other line.

"Hi, Sweetie, Greg, what's up?" Ryder asked.

" _Ryder, Marshall is in trouble. We were playing around when he slipped and fell into the cave. Apparently, he didn't see it until it was too late. We tried to call out to him, but he didn't respond. We need to get him out of there."_ Greg explained.

"Don't worry, we're on our way. No job…" Sweetie cut the boy off.

" _Before you say that, I need your permission to drop down into the cave and find Marshall. He most likely got injured in that fall."_ She said.

Ryder was stunned upon hearing that. "Are you sure, Sweetie? Don't you need our help?" He asked.

" _I do, but I need someone to be above to pull him up. Please, Ryder, let me do it."_ Sweetie begged.

Ryder nodded. "Alright, Sweetie, but you need to be in contact with us at all times."

" _That won't be possible. As soon as I get down there, I'll lose the signal so I won't be able to call you or anyone."_ Sweetie explained.

Ryder sighed. "I see. Just make sure that you bring him to the entrance so we can pull him up."

" _Sweetie at your service. Also, my dad will be waiting in front of the castle so he can lead you to where Marshall fell."_ Sweetie said with a smile as the call ended.

"Alright, as I was saying… No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed as tapped the pup- pad and said, "Robo-dog, it's go time." before calling the pups.

* * *

The other pups just heard the news Emily told them and they all barked and wagged their tails in happiness. But as soon as they were about to head to Mr. Porter's for a snack…

" _PAW Patrol, to the Air patroller!"_ Shouted Ryder's voice.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the plane, but Misty ran so fast she collided with Emily and they crashed into the others.

"I forgot to tell you, Emily. You'll also need to get used to these wipeouts." Miranda pointed out as the Air patroller closed and they got into positions.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, we've got an emergency in Barkingburg. But first, let me point something out. Some of you will stay here to keep an eye on Adventure bay in case the emergency strikes." Ryder said as he pointed to the following members:

"Miranda, Brooke, Avalanche, Chief and Trigger, you will stay here while the rest of us will head to Barkingburg."

"You got it, Ryder." The five said as the exited the Air patroller before it took off.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I can continue the briefing. Marshall fell into an underground cave. We don't know how deep it is so we need to be careful."

While Blaze's eyes went wide upon hearing that, Linda and Misty gasped.

"An extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear and vehicles. This is a Mission PAW!" Ryder exclaimed before ordering robo-dog to put the Air patroller in stealth mode. As they were approaching Barkingburg, Emily was excited the entire ride.

 _This is my first mission and I'm already going to Barkingburg. This is the best day of my life!_ She thought.

* * *

Upon arrival at their HQ, the team geared up Mission PAW style and went to the screen.

"Okay, pups, Greg is waiting at the castle so he'll lead us to where Marshall fell. So for this mission I need…" Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your winch to pull Marshall up."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Emily, as a forest ranger, you have your own gear as well as a first aid kit. Use that to treat Marshall in case he injured himself in that fall."

"Let's save the forest!" Emily shouted.

"The rest of you stand by in the cruiser in case I need you. Mission PAW is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed as the team deployed. It didn't take them long to arrive at the castle, but when they arrived, Emily gasped at who she saw.

"Greg!" She yelled out as she ran towards him.

"Emily!" Greg yelled back as he did the same. The two hugged each other, leaving the others confused.

"I haven't seen you for years! I searched everywhere and nothing!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but how did you get here? And what are you wearing?" Greg asked in confusion.

"I'm in the PAW Patrol. I just joined." Emily replied.

But before Greg could say anything, Ryder spoke.

"Emily? How do you know Greg?" Ryder asked.

"It's a long story, but I don't have time to explain. Greg, where is Marshall?

"Oh, right, follow me." Greg said as he ran towards the woods with Ryder and the others close behind.

* * *

Sweetie reached the bottom of the cave. She detached the hook she used to get down here and began searching for Marshall. It was kind of dark so she used the mining helmet she kept from the last mining activity to see where she was going before she began searching.

"Marshall! Marshall, are you there?" She called out, but only received the echoes of her voice.

 _I need to find him fast. It's getting cold down here. If only I had…_ But her thoughts were interrupted by a groan through the echoes. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Marshall!" She shouted as she ran towards the source of the voice. Soon, she found him, but with a few cuts over his body.

"Oh, my God! He got injured in that fall. I need to get him to the hook so we can pull him out." She said before she grabbed the Dalmatian by the scruff and dragged him with her. It took about 5 minutes since Marshall was quite heavy, but she managed to do that. But when she looked at the hook, she sighed.

"One hook won't be enough. I need to wait until the PAW Patrol arrives. Until then, I need to keep Marshall warm."Sweetie said as she did so by using her favorite blanket she brought with her.

* * *

When the PAW Patrol arrives, Greg points them to a cave and the team takes action.

"Chase, lower your winch."

"I'm on it. Raff! Winch!" Chase barked and a hook emerged from his pup-pack. As he lowered the hook, he also lowered the harness. However, after a short time, he felt the hook getting tugged. He didn't have time to ask as he then said, "Raff! Winch, retract!"As soon as Marshall was up and outside, Misty and Linda ran over to him.

"Marshall! Are you alright? Speak to me, please!" Linda exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Marshall! Wake up, please! Answer me!" Misty called out, tearing up as well.

After Emily checked up on him, she turned to the others. "He has a few cuts, but nothing serious." Both females sighed in relief. Just then, Sweetie climbs up and approaches the others just as Marshall wakes up.

"Are you alright, Marshall?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, guys." Marshall replied with a smile.

The team was about to head back to the Mission PAW cruiser when Emily looked at the royal pup and froze. She couldn't believe it. _After all those years, she's here_? She thought. Her eyes were filling with tears as she watched her.

"S-Sweetie? Is that you?" She stuttered. The team was stunned. How does she know the royal pup? The said pup froze in shock. As she looked at the older dog, her eyes went wide.

"No way. M-Mom?" She asked, almost crying.

"You're, you're… YOU'RE ALIVE!" Emily screamed as she ran over and hugged the royal pup, crying the entire time. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead! Oh, I missed you so much, sweetheart!" She exclaimed through tears.

Sweetie herself couldn't believe it. After all these years, she finally reunites with her mother.

"I missed you too." Sweetie replied, crying tears of joy. Miranda and Skye walked over to the two confused.

"Miss Emily? How do you two know each other?" Skye asked.

Emily turned to look at her friend and Skye. " Sweetie is my daughter."

While the rest of the team was shocked to hear that their forest ranger is the royal pup's mother, Miranda approached her friend.

"Since when you became a mother?" She asked.

"That was a long time ago. But then we got separated 2 days before you and Skye arrived to our town." Emily explained.

"Oh, my. And you didn't tell me you had a daughter?" Miranda asked in confusion.

"I couldn't just tell you I had a daughter and what happened. I thought she was dead." Emily said.

Skye then approached Emily. "I'm glad you two found each other." She said.

Suddenly, Sweetie let go of her mother and looked at her in confusion. "How come Skye calls you 'Miss Emily'?" She asked.

"Well, I used to puppy-sit Skye when Miranda was at work. And the two of us are best friends." Emily explained.

Sweetie couldn't believe it. Her mother used to puppy-sit one of her friends many years ago? She turned and looked at the cockapoo. "You never told me that." She said.

* * *

That night at the castle, Ryder and the team were relaxing after a stressing mission. While most of the adults were sleeping, the pups were playing around the castle. Sweetie, however, was in her room with her parents talking.

"So you're in the PAW Patrol as well? How did you join?" Emily asked.

"I saved Everest from being taken away by the pup-napper as well as Zuma from drowning in cold water." Sweetie explained, surprising her mother.

"Oh, God. How cold was it?" She asked in surprise.

"Cold to the point where you can't swim in it. Good thing I arrived there just in time." Sweetie proclaimed proudly.

Suddenly, Emily pulled the royal pup in for a hug as she spoke, "That's my girl! How long have you been on the PAW Patrol?" She asked.

"I joined 2 months ago. What about you, mom?"

"Today."

Sweetie's eyes went wide as Emily let her go. "You just joined? Wow, that's amazing. Soon we might be working together." Sweetie pointed out.

"I'm looking forward to that." Emily said as she nuzzled her daughter. "I'm so glad to know that you're okay."

Just then, the princess enters the room and approaches the dogs. "Sweetie, I talked with Ryder and, noticing how close you are to your parents, he agreed to let Emily stay here." She said.

Sweetie gasped. "Really, princess? My mom can live here?" She asked.

The princess then picked Sweetie up and held her at her face level. "Of course, and besides, Ryder told me that all of you can come for a visit whenever you want" She explained.

Sweetie's tail wagged like crazy as she immediately licked the princess's nose, making her giggle and drop the royal pup. As she landed on her paws, she tackled the princess to the ground and began constantly licking her.

"Hehehehehe! S-Sweetie! Hehehehehe! Calm down! Hehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehe!" The princess exclaimed as she giggled. But then, both Emily and Greg joined Sweetie and did the same, making the princess giggle harder. As the stopped, they also began licking and tickling Sweetie. They all laughed, but mostly Sweetie, not only because of how much her parents were tickling her, but also because she had her parents with her. Now the royal pup and her parents will be living together.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And this is the third Mission PAW story. I hope you liked that one. See ya next time, fellow readers.**


End file.
